


Almost Like A Date

by krazycoocoo



Series: Fairy Tail Fanfiction [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazycoocoo/pseuds/krazycoocoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Luce, don't you think this is almost like a date?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Short story (two chapters) about Natsu x Lucy. Another pairing I absolutely love. Please enjoy!  
> > krazycoocoo

**;~; ALMOST LIKE A DATE ;~;**

**natsu x lucy**

**/ c h a p t e r   o n e /**

**:: natsu ::**

 

**"Come on, Natsu, you have to tell her sometime."** It was Gray, droopy-eyed Ice Mage Gray, who pointed this out to Natsu and the others listening. "You can't hide it forever."

"Shut it, pervert," Natsu grumbled, a blush colouring his cheeks. "You don't know shit."

"Gray is right, Natsu," Lisanna laughed. "Lucy is dense, but she will find out sooner or later."

Natsu turned his head away as his friends laughed. "Guys," he whined. "Don't make fun of me."

"Well, I wish you luck!" Erza grabbed his head and bashed it against her armour-clad chest. Natsu winced as he sat back up. 

"Thanks," he mumbled, blushing a deeper shade of pink. "But it's never going to happen."

Lisanna frowned at her childhood friend as he slouched in his seat. His smile was happy but Lisanna saw his brown eyes were sad. Though she loved him, and had never stopped loving him, she wanted him to be happy and if being with Lucy was going to help him be happy, then so be it. "Natsu!" her eyes lit up with an idea. "Natsu, I think you should visit her."

"Who? Lucy?" When Lisanna nodded, Natsu frowned. "Are you crazy? No!"

"Fine," the white-haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning forward to prop her chin on her folded arms. "Guys, I have an idea. And since Natsu won't leave, he can listen to."

"An idea? For what?" 

"Honestly, Natsu, you're so dense," Mirajane, who had leaned in to listen, laughed as Natsu blushed again.

"An idea to get you with Lucy, of course!" Lisanna exclaimed, brightly.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wha-!" he was cut off with Gray's hand on his mouth.

"Shut it, flame brains," he joked. "Come on, don't you want to be with Lucy?" He waited for Natsu's agreement. "Good. Then listen, idiot." He removed his hand.

"Okay, so here's how it goes..." Lisanna began.

**~ a while later ~**

**"Seriously?"** Natsu complained. "That's never going to work!"

Lisanna frowned. "How do you know? You haven't tried it yet."

"I just  _know_ it's not going to work. I mean, come on guys, Lucy's not stupid." Natsu defended his crush and watched as Mirajane 'aw'-ed.

"That's so cute," Natsu sighed as Mirajane cooed over him and Lucy.

"Mira, look! He's embarrassed!" Lisanna joined in, laughing as Natsu blushed so hard his face matched his hair. 

"Come on, Natsu! Give it a try. Worst that can happen is that you say it was a dare." Lisanna pleaded.

Natsu turned his face away and pondered it. "But she'll be hurt if I say it was a dare."

Lisanna flushed slightly. No matter how much she prioritised Natsu's happiness, she wanted him for herself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the plan failed.

"Come on, Lisanna, only you can persuade him!" Erza turned to Lisanna, smiling. 

Mirajane smiled too, though her smile was sad and full of sympathy for the feelings she knew Lisanna had always held for Natsu. "I'm sure he'll do as he is told; he wants to be with Lucy, after all."

"...Fine." Natsu sighed. "Fine. So how does this go again?" He missed the look of sadness and of longing Lisanna threw his way, too caught up in perhaps being with Lucy.

"Alright, let me explain again," Lisanna sighed, defeated, though the blinding smile she sent everyone spoke differently.  _Natsu has to be happy. And if that happiness isn't with me..._

_...then so be it._


	2. Chapter Two

**;~; ALMOST LIKE A DATE ;~;**

**natsu x lucy**

**/ c h a p t e r   t w o /**

**:: lucy ::**

 

 **Lucy sighed, feeling rather exasperated with her pink-haired friend.** "Do you have some sort of strange dislike against using the door, Natsu?" she complained, leaning back in her seat and flinging her head back. "Or do you like to pretend you have wings?" That last part, Lucy had no idea where it came from, but now that it was out, she decided to go with it.

Natsu smiled cheerfully at his golden-haired Celestial Mage friend. "Sorry, Lucy," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that, I never want to meet a certain half-naked Ice Mage on your doorstep." He decided to ignore that jeer about wings.

Lucy felt her frown melt into a smile. She could never stay mad long at her adorable bumbling friend. "Please don't tell me Gray is outside," she pleaded. "One is enough."

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu scowled playfully. "Don't mix me in with him!"

 _And of course, that's the only thing you would notice..._ Lucy rolled her eyes and rearranged the sheets of her unfinished novel. "Is there something you want, Natsu?" she sighed.

Natsu's smile only grew wider. "Come on, Luce...how long have you known me for?"

"A year or so." Lucy didn't like the look on his face. "...Seriously, Natsu? You came for  _food?_ Out of all the things..." she trailed off, the previous feeling of irritation returning rather quickly. She sighed. "I'm out of food, sorry."

"Well, you are in luck, milady," Natsu joked, swinging his legs over the windowsill. "I happen to have some spare jewels. Would you like to go to dinner with me, Lucy Heartfilia?" His smirk was playful, his onyx gaze anything but.

Lucy felt her heart fluttering wildly and turned away before he could see the blush rising on her cheeks. "I-I'm finishing something..." she trailed off lamely. "Maybe another time?" When my heart isn't about to burst out of my chest?

"Aw, come on Luce," Natsu pleaded. 

Lucy willed her heart to stop its mad beating. She wasn't running a marathon, goddammit! "I..." she hesitated. Turning around, she was faced with saying no to those damn puppy eyes of Happy. "You blue-furred nuisance," she quoted Carla. "Fine," she sighed, resigned already. "Fine, I'll go. Let me get changed."

"You look fine to me," Natsu frowned, puzzled. "Why do you need to change?"

And there was her crazy heart again. "Because!" she answered snappily, grabbing a change of clothes and rushing into the bathroom. Pressing her back against the door, she let out a breath.  _What is wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why are my cheeks so flushed? What's happening to me?_ With her ear close to the crack in the door, she could make out muffled talking. Natsu talking to Happy. Happy was confused: she could tell from his muddled "huh?" She braced herself over the sink; refused to eavesdrop, in case her traitorous heart beat any quicker.

After changing from her pajamas into a more suitable outfit for dinner - which consisted of a tank top, a miniskirt and her signature knee-high brown boots - Lucy opened the door again and exited the bathroom. "Okay! I'm ready!" she exclaimed, glad her heart seemed to have calmed down a little. "Huh?" she frowned as she glanced around the room. "Where did Happy go?" She grabbed her white jacket and brown bag and made to leave.

"Training with Pantherlily and Carla," Natsu explained as he rushed to open the door for her.

Lucy turned her head away, her golden hair forming a curtain to hide her scarlet face from Natsu. She walked outside and after locking her room up, smiled at Natsu, hoping desperately her blush had subsided. "Cool," she stated. "Let's go."

As they walked, they made small talk. "Where are we going?" Lucy wondered, balancing carefully on the edge of the water.

"Lucy-chan, that's dangerous!" she smiled at the boatmen and waved.

"That restaurant near the water," Natsu explained, after staring a little  _too_ long at the boatmen who had passed. "It's been recommended heaps," he added, smiling.

Lucy smiled back. "You said Happy went training?" she suddenly remembered. "I didn't know he did training sessions with the other Exceeds."

Natsu shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "He doesn't train with them. I think Happy just sits and watches them, to be honest."

Lucy laughed. "Of course." she agreed. "I can imagine Happy doing that." 

"Yeah," Natsu said quietly. "Here!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Let me take that."

"I-what?" Lucy watched, astounded, as Natsu took her jacket and her bag. She blushed a deep pink and stuttered, "W-why did you do that? I can carry it myself..."

Natsu shrugged again, though his tan cheeks turned a little more bronze. "I..." he hesitated. "I just thought it looked a little heavy..."

 _He's lying...but why?_ Lucy frowned, but shrugged it off. "Can I have my jacket?" she asked, smiling. When Natsu gave it to her, she put it on and sighed. 

Silence ensued for a while. But it was a comfortable silence, at ease, and words were not needed to fill it. 

"Hey, Luce, don't you think this is almost like a date?" Natsu suddenly blurted.

Lucy blushed ten shades of red. "A d-date?" she stuttered, uncomfortably. Her heart pounded in her chest, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide. "I...what?"

Natsu turned towards her, a beam on his face. "Right?"

"But...we're just friends," Lucy said slowly.

Natsu's face seemed to fall, but then it might have been her imagination. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "But...I really like hanging out with you, Luce," he admitted. "And that's what a date is, right? Two people who enjoy being with each other?"

"I..." Lucy blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Well, yeah, I like hanging out with you as well," she admitted. "But a date is like, romantic, and this isn't at all," she mused.

Natsu turned his face away, a frown turning his lips upside down. "I-yeah, I know," he said quietly. "So!" he exclaimed. "Anyone you like?"

 _I'm treading on thin water there,_ was all Natsu could think when those words flew out of his mouth. Lucy was frowning after he asked her that question. Had he dragged her out here for dinner just so he could interrogate her love life? Her heart pounded. She felt absolutely betrayed.

She stopped in her tracks and took her bag back. "I'm going," she said, her tone abrupt, her back stiff.

"What?" Natsu watched her begin retracing her steps and hurried to catch up. "Wait! Lucy!" he called. He latched onto her shoulder. "Lucy, what?"

She spun around and glared at him. "You bastard," she whispered, her tone low and menacing. "I thought you actually  _liked_ me or something, and you go and ask me about something like that? You absolute  _bastard!"_ she cried, raising her hand to slap him.

Natsu caught her wrist and stared at her. "Lucy..." he whispered. "You're wrong. I...I l-li..."  _Ugh, why can't I say it?_

Lucy ripped her wrist away from his hold but stared at him, willing him to make her wrong. "Natsu..." she whispered sadly when he stayed silent. "I...I'm sorry..." she turned away.

"I like you, Lucy."

It was a mere whisper, a phrase thrown into the wind, yet Lucy caught it and she heard it and her heart pounded and her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened. She froze, hand clutching the strap of her bag, feet poised to run. "Natsu..." she whispered. 

"I like you, Lucy!" 

This time it was louder. A shout. "Natsu..." she spun around. "Are you lying to me?" she whispered.

It was a plead. She begged him to say no, to swear that he liked her. That he, Fire Dragon Slayer and her best friend,  _liked her._ "I like you, Lucy," he repeated, his voice gentle yet firm. He walked towards her, his scarf blowing in the wind and Lucy felt her cheeks heating up as he stared at her, his onyx gaze serious. "But what about you?"

She turned away, the breeze pushing through her locks of hair. Scarlet coloured her cheeks, the moonlight danced in her eyes. In the light of the night, Lucy Heartfilia became an angel. "Natsu..." she whispered as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him, her eyes shining."I guess I can give it a try."

**Author's Note:**

> COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: nothing belongs to me  
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed (<3), comment your feedback and please check out my other works!
> 
> > krazycoocoo


End file.
